


Jongin's Birthday Party

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I had to drabble it, M/M, SM if you're watching pls consider this kthksbai, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Jongin is enjoying his birthday party with EXO-L, but everyone agrees some celebration for a certain hyung is in order, too.*Nonau based on Kai's planned party on 180113





	Jongin's Birthday Party

“Thank you for coming. It’s always so nice to meet with fans,” Jongin says joyfully into the microphone. “And it’s extra special to be able to celebrate my birthday like this with EXO-L.”

The fans all coo at him. It’s been a good hour of relaxed talking and watching a few select home videos of little Jongin, dancing at age 9. It’s a little embarrassing to see his miniature-self struggle through simple jetés, but it brings back fond memories, too. If only little Nini knew then what all was to come.

“I’m going to have a great start to my 25th year already since I’m spending it with you guys,” Jongin says sweetly. “But did you know: There’s a special person who’s already had a birthday recently.”

Choruses of excited “ne’s” reverberates through the room.

“You know? Who then?” he eggs them on cutely, tilting the microphone toward the audience.

“Kyungsoo-oppa!” the fans call out.

“Hmmm, but he didn’t get a chance to meet with Eries,” Jongin says with a pout for emphasis. “I think we should fix that, don’t you?”

The crowd squeals their agreement, all turning to one another excitedly to exchange “omgs.”

“Ah, I should’ve been clearer,” Jongin quickly backtracks, waving his hands back in forth in front of him. “Kyungsoo-hyung isn’t here. He’s filming,” he explains with a swallow. It’s regrettable that Kyungsoo didn’t have a chance to be home here in Seoul yesterday to celebrate. “But we can call him, to wish him happy birthday, yes?”

The audience enthusiasm flags a little, but picks back up with nods and positive words. Whispers of “Kadi” are floating around the room along with half the fans covering their mouths with glee as Jongin pulls out his iPhone and opens up FaceTime to call Kyungsoo.

“Honestly, I don’t know if he’ll pick up,” Jongin says with a dorky, nervous laugh afterward. Maybe he should’ve thought this through. “We’ll leave a video voicemail if he doesn’t, okay? So be ready to—”

“Hello?”

Excited shouts go up as Kyungsoo’s face appears on Jongin’s phone, which he has angled toward the audience. Jongin beams at him. “Hi, hyung.” He shifts so that his back is to the crowd and holds the phone up fairly high, so that Kyungsoo can see the fans behind him and Jongin’s face in the lower right corner.

“Oh, it’s your birthday party, Jongin-ah!” The hardworking actor looks a little tired but is sporting a bright smile. He’s in a nondescript room, blank white wall behind him. Probably somewhere backstage at the filming site, Jongin reasons.

“Yes, I’m at my party, but it didn’t feel right to celebrate without you, too,” Jongin says with a smile, sending a wave of “awwwws” through the fans. “The 13th is just as much your day as it is mine.”

“Ahh,” Kyungsoo says with a blush and a shake of his head. “No, my day has already passed.”

“Eries, let’s sing him Happy Birthday, yes?” Jongin turns to the crowd to get their approval and starts up the song. Kyungsoo sings the song, too, shouting JONGINNIE in place of Kyungsoo’s name in the refrain.

“Thanks for answering my call, hyung. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to.”

“Of course, I’d answer for my favorite dongsaeng just before his birthday. But, ah,” Kyungsoo says, licking over his lips and moving with his phone now, leaving the room he was in. “I have somewhere important to be, so I’m going to need to hang up in just a second.”

“Okay. We’ll say goodbye to you then, right EXO-L?”

Jongin notices the audience, reflected in his phone, starts to freak out suddenly, and their noise going from quiet gasps to shrieking screams. Jongin furrows his brow and turns to gently chastise them for making a fuss that Kyungsoo has to leave when it was kind enough of him to pick up the phone amid his busy schedule. But when he turns around he sees…

Kyungsoo. Walking over to him from the side of the stage. With a huge smile on his face and a flower crown in his hand.

All the chaos in the background fades away as Kyungsoo plops the flower crown atop his head and tells him, in person, right before him: “Happy Birthday, Jongin.”

He pulls Kyungsoo into a crushing hug, rubbing his face against the shaved hair of Kyungsoo’s head and placing a big firm kiss atop it.

Cue more screams of delight from the crowd, reaching deafening levels now.

They stay in the embrace until Kyungsoo pats his back a few times, chuckling against his chest. “Okay, okay,” he chides softly. He’s right: this hug has probably lasted a touch too long for public eyes. 

Jongin releases him from the embrace but keeps his arm slung around the shorter’s shoulders. “I’m really surprised!” he comments uselessly into the mic, and everyone laughs.

Kyungsoo takes the mic from him to address the crowd with a quick bow. “Hello everyone, I’m D.O. Thank you for giving our Kai-yah lots of love for his birthday.”

Impetuously, Jongin takes the flower crown off his own head and tries to settle it atop of Kyungsoo’s. “Yes, but it was your birthday, too. You should have a moment to tell everyone what your wishes are for your 26th year.”

Kyungsoo blocks the crown from going on his head. “No, I didn’t show up to take your spotlight. And it wouldn’t stay on my head, I have no hair! Look,” he insists. He puts the flower crown on his shaved head and looks to the left side of the room then abruptly to the right side, making it slip comedically off, much to Jongin and the crowd’s amusement. “See? Plus, it was a gift. Accept it graciously, pabo. Where are your manners,” he teases as he places it carefully back on Jongin’s head.

His heart swelling with fondness, Jongin gazes down and shares a special moment of eye contact with the hyung he loves the most. There are a million things he wants to say and can’t on stage here, but it doesn’t matter. The look in Kyungsoo’s eyes tells him that he already knows (and feels the same). So Jongin settles for smiling and simply murmuring: 

“Happy Birthday. To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add links for the references later, but basically:
> 
>   * Jongin is having a birthday party with fans on 180113. If even the phone call with Soo happens, I'll be over the moon.
>   * Soo is still filming Swing Kids out on the coast of Korea, hours away from Seoul
>   * Nini recently revealed that his parents have a ton of home videos of him dancing as a kid, and that _maybe_ he'll share some at some point.
>   * Nini's been wanting to kiss Soo's head on stage for more than a month - Lord let it happen lol
> 

> 
> I knew I had to write this for Kaisoo day when I heard the announcement about Kai's party, because this scenario instantly came to mind. Sorry it's short, drabbled in <1 hr, please forgive any typos. Check out the [Kaifectionery fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kaifect2017) (can you spot my fic?) and GET HYPED for [For Kadi Only](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fko_2018) coming back for 3 days (the 12th thru the 14th) with 20 fabulous Kaisoo fics. You should read them! /hint hint
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kyungsoo and Jongin!
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo)| [Tumblr ](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com)| [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)


End file.
